Light in Darkness & Hope in Doubt
by Angel Blacklight
Summary: TK and Kari embark on an adventure, all on their own. They have to keep their adventure a secret. can they do it without getting caught? Can they save both worlds by themselves? read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Silver Angel03 - Hiya peoples! Im back and writing my first Takari fic

Mica- Yep that's right. And this time neither of us is in it.

Angel - sadly that's correct.

Yolie - Oh don't feel too bad cause your not in it.

Kari - Yeah.

Davis - Am I in this fic

Angel - /annoyed, sarcastic voice/ No Davis, you die.

Davis - NOOOOOOO/starts crying manically/

Angel and Kari - /laughing hysterically/

Mica and Yolie - Oh shut up, and start the fic, already!

* * *

It was a warm spring day and 13 year old Kari Kamiya was slowly making her way to school, when she heard some one scream her name. "KARI! Wait up!". TK Takashi came running up to her. "Hey, TK." She said cheerfully as he ran up to her. "Kari what's up with you. I've been hollering for you since you left your apartment !" He said with concern in his voice. They walked in the school gates and sat down at their favorite spot under the biggest cherry blossom tree. "Sorry, TK I was just thinking, that's all." she said as she opened her bag so Gatomon could breath. "Thinking about what, Kari?" He asked as he did the same for Patamon. "Oh nothing important. Hey did you get your math done last night?" she answered, quickly changing the subject. "Yep, it was tough though, that's for sure!" He said letting his worry fade away. They sat there in silence for a little while and the digimon knew to not interrupt their silence. Just then Yolie and Ken came walking up to them. "Hey Kari, TK. Oh before I forget, can I talk to you for a second Kari?" Ken asked politely. "Ummmm, Sure. Why not." She said as she got up. They walked behind the equipment building. "Ummmm what is it Ken?" Kari asked worriedly. "The Dark Ocean is regaining power, don't you feel it?" He said dimly. Kari stood there for a moment then said, "Yes I have, but I'm trying not to let it get to me, but it's not working very well..." Ken looked at her sternly, "Are you having the dreams again?". Kari turned away and looked over at TK, "No, not yet but I know that they are coming..." She looked at her feet. "When they start to come you know that you need to tell ..." RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG "There's the bell, see you at lunch. BYE!" And with that Kari ran to class.

"And that class is why E mc2. Any questions? No? Good! Now open your books to page 195 and begin working I want all 45 problems turned in tomorrow before you leave so, lets get busy!" TK moved over to his Algebra partner and began to work. Mean while Kari was feeling faint and she knew why. The Dark Ocean. It was active and she knew it too. She was frightened, but she would never admit that. What would they think of her...a coward, Courage's sister Light, a coward. Tai could never know what was now happening, or anyone else... "ooohhh, I don't feel too well..." she muttered. "Then maybe you should call home, Miss Kamiya." the teacher said as he appeared beside her. "There is no one home today and no one will be home till 5:00, Sir." she said with her hand on her head. "Ummmm, sir, if it's not too much trouble, I could take her home and then make sure she is okay till her brother gets home." TK said as he walked over to her. "Is that okay with you, Miss Kamiya?" "Yes sir, TK is like family and he will make sure that I'm ok. Thank you, Sir." She got up and grabbed her bag and left the room. 'Oh great, I'm happy that TK cares enough to skip class to help me, but, now he might find out what is going on...' Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and TK was standing there with concern in his eyes. "You okay?" "Not really." Kari said as she put her hand up to her head again. "Head ache?" he asked simply. "Yeah..." was all she replied. They walked all the way to Kari's house in silence, and neither wanted to be the one to break it. Kari unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside slipping her shoes off by the door and throwing her bag on the couch. TK did the same after locking the door. "Kari, you should go and lay down for a while...you might feel better if you do." Kari was about to answer when two very loud "OWWWW!"'s came from the couch. A muttered voice screeched, "Do you have to throw the bags so hard!" Kari smiled a small smile and muttered "whoops." as two little digimon crawled out of the two bags on the couch. TK smiled as the Digimon rubbed their heads. "Im gonna go lay down, alright TK?" Kari said as sweetly as normal. TK nodded and she went into her room and laid down in her bed. She started to think about everything thats been happening and tried to stay awake. She didn't like to have those haunting dreams that came every night. She looked from her Digivice to her Crest and sighed. Sometimes she wondered if she even deserved to be the Child Of Light. Should the Child Of Light be having these dreams? Ken was right though, she should tell the others, or TK at least.

Suddenly her computer started to shake and her Digivice glowed a bright Pink. She immediately jumped up and threw on a soft pink tank-top and light yellow pants with a soft pink skirt over the pants. "TK! COME HERE QUICKLY!" she called out. TK ran through the door and ran over to her.

Her crest flew at her very fast and stopped right in font of her forehead. It glowed very brightly, a blinding light, but Kari kept her eyes open. The crest suddenly stopped glowing and dropped. She reached out and caught it in her hand, and put it round her neck. The computer still violently shook and the screen started to glow a bright yellow. Their eyes widened as an object flew out...of...the...computer? Yes! Out of the computer. It was the Crest of Hope. It flew full speed at TK, stopping at his forehead then dropping lifelessly. He caught it and slipped it round his neck as well. "Woah...talk about weird..." Kari whispered in amazement. Then, unexpectedly, the computer launched a yellow digivice at TK. He caught it as well and put it in his pocket. (I was originally gonna make it hit him in the head. :p) "yeah..." TK whispered back. "I think its over now..." Kari said as the computer returned to its normal state. "Im gonna call Izzy and see if anything weird happened to him, alright?" Kari nodded still staring at the computer.

_"Hello, is Izzy there? yes please. Hey Izzy, its TK. Yes everything is alright, but I have a question. Has anything strange or weird happened to you or the others? No? Ok then if anything happens call us at Kari's house. Yes thats all. Thank you Izzy, bye."_

TK walked back into Kari's room and said, "nothing." she nodded her head understandingly. He sat down on her bed and she walked over to her desk. She picked up the pink digivice and put it in her pocket. As soon as she let it drop into her pocket the computer once again violently shook. It glowed pink then yellow then back to pink but it was much brighter than the first time. It continued like this for a while till the color changing got faster till they merged together and it was now a white light that engulfed the room.

* * *

Angel: ok, short chapter and a cliff hanger. Im no good at all. :D

Mica: are you gonna tell them or do I have to?

Angel: aw, make Patamon do it.

Pata: ok. This story might be short and slow cause all the things Angel has going on.

Angel: -sheepish grin- yeah...sorry. Well R&R and tell me what cha think!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: hiya peoples!

Mica: ...go away...

Angel:...uh...

Mica: my gosh Ange you cant take a joke to save your life...

Angel: -shifty eyes- sooooo

Davis: BUTTONS!

Angel: huh?

Davis: you sew buttons, you silly goose!

Mica: Angel...step away from the scary freakish person.

Angel: yes ma'am. -backs up slowly- Big D, do ya thang!

Disclaimer: Angel here owns nothing, nothing at all...not even a penny...D

Angel: gee, thanks.

Disclaimer: hey, its what I'm paid for.

Angel: you don't get paid...

Disclaimer: oh yeah.

Angel: dummy! Anyway, the reviews!

**Review Lord -** Yeah I know, but I'm a softy for TK. Yes the Dark Ocean IS back. Mwhahahahaha thank you for the review

**animefreak85 -** Sorry that I hurt your eyes. I hope this chapter is better. Thank you for the review

**Eowyn the Fair -** Thank you and I will

**Hope's light **- thank you and I will. Yes this is a Takari fic.

**Tabbycat411 -** Glad you like it, thank you.

**Daughter of Courage -** I hope so. Me too, Thx for the review

**ROLMAdimensi -** I'll take that in mind. Thx

**Da-ku Kijo** - thanks for understanding. Having a lot goin on is tough...Well I hope you like this chapter.

_"If only your brain was as big as your hair!"  
-Sora about Tai

* * *

_

TK groaned and rubbed his head and he slowly sat up. He was in a room and as he observed it, he noticed that it was like a dormitory. There were three four-poster beds and three chests. One of the three beds had peach sheets, one had maroon sheets, and one had yellow. The same with the chests except the yellow one had the Crest of Hope engraved in it, and the other two had markings that were unknown to TK.

A million questions ran through his head.

'Where am I? Where is Kari? Is she all right? Why are we here? How am I gonna get outta here!'

That's when he noticed the door. He opened the door and stuck his head out cautiously.

He walked out shutting the door gently behind him and started walking down the hallway. He kept walking but it seemed like he wasn't going anywhere at all. He then saw a big gray door and walked through it, which led to a less school like hallway. He looked around him and started walking down it. To where, he did not know.

(With Kari)

She awoke in a room similar to TK's except it only had two small four-poster beds and two chests. One of the beds had light purple sheets and the other was pink. The chest in front of the pink bed was pink with the Crest of Light engraved on it. The other was a light purple and had some unknown engraving on it.

She was about to walk out of the room to go and find TK, when the door opened and a girl about her age walked in. She had long black hair and bright violet eyes. She wore a light purple robe and her raven hair was dripping wet. She smiled to Kari

"Hi, I'm Katie. You must be Kari. Pixiemon told me of your arrival."

Kari gapped and her eyes widened in shock.

"So you mean I'm in the digital world?"

Katie nodded.

"Why am I here? Is there trouble?"

Katie smiled

"Don't worry Kari, not yet. Your just here for your training."

Kari gave a confused look and said "what do you mean by...training?"

"Well, that's not my place to tell, you'll have to ask Pix at your first lesson because I'm only your room-mate, tour guide, and hopefully, friend." Katie said with a slight smile.

Kari nodded and said. "Sure! I could use a friend here but...oh my gosh! TK!"

Kari started to panic. 'Where is he! Is he all right! Oh my gosh I hope so.'

Katie smirked and said, "Oh, don't worry, he's fine. We are talking about the Child of Hope right? If so, he's fine. He was placed in his room. His room-mates are my brother and the other one."

Kari nodded understandingly as she continued,

"Hey, you look hungry! Let me change and I'll show you the mess hall."

She ran into the small walk-in-closet and shut the door. Seconds later she emerged in a purple mini skirt and a light purple halter-top.

"Come on lets go."

She took Kari's hand and led her out of the room.

She and Kari walked down the long hall way and finally reached a door. They walked through it and ended up in what appeared to be, the mess hall. Kari saw two guys sitting at a table. One of the boys was had black spiky hair, green eyes, was wearing baggy blue jeans and a maroon long sleeved shirt. He was sitting in a chair talking to the other boy who was sitting on top of the table. He had brown hair with blond highlights, long bangs that covered his golden eyes, and it was curled at the end at his ears. He was wearing an orange hoodie and black pants with an orange stripe down the left side.

Katie pointed to the black-haired boy and sighed,

"That's my brother, Brian. The one on the table is Jacob. They are both IDIOTS!"

At her last words, the two boys looked up at her, then seeing a new face walked over to them to introduce themselves. "Hi, I'm Brian." Brian said shaking her hand.

"I'm Kari, nice to meet you Brian."

Brian nodded then his eyes widened in realization.

"Jacob! She's the one Pix has been talkin bout. The Child Of Light! If she's here, that means Hope is here too!"

And he ran out of the cafeteria. "You do that! Hey, I'm Jacob...wow, your pretty..." he said as he kissed her hand.

Kari blushed and Katie rolled her eyes in annoyance. Then she started to yell at him,

"Don't you dare even THINK that! You know better! How can you THINK such thinks you dirty little, you filthy minded...you...you…YOU FREAK!"

Kari sent a confused look at the two then Jacob realized what was said

"hey! Don't DO that Katie! Your taking advantage of that ya know! I cant BELIEVE you! Don't EVEN get started on ME about things you shouldn't even know! That was none of your business! If you EVER do that again, you'll be sorry! Don't EVER read my mind again!"

Kari's eyes widened at his last sentence.

"Huh? What do ya mean _read minds_ ?"

Katie and Jacob looked over at Kari and blinked. Jacob smirked.

"you didn't tell her?"

Katie rubbed her head nervously.

"Well I was gonna but it slipped my mind...Kari, I have the Crest of Mind. I can sorta...uh...read people's thoughts."

Kari stood in shock

"so...your also Digidestined?"

"Not quite," Jacob started, " you see, only you 12 are true Digidestined. We don't have digimon partners or anything like that. All we have is our digivices and physical and Crest power."

Kari nodded in understanding but to shocked to say anything. Just then Brain came back with TK. Kari ran up to him and hugged him.

"TK I was so worried about you! Where were you? Do you know exactly what we're doing here? Im confused!" TK hugged her back and answered,

"its ok, I don't know, no, so am I"

Just then a loud bell sounded and Brian, Katie, and Jacob looked annoyed.

"Whats going on Katie?"

"Oh…that bell means its time for training. I'm stuck with Jacob today. Brian is probably with Pix, and I'm supposed to tell you that you don't start training until next week. TK starts on Monday, and Kari starts on Wednesday. I'll meet you in the room Kari! See ya later!"

Katie called the last part out to them as Brain, Jacob, and she ran out the big doors.

TK and Kari stood there in sudden shock. Both were completely flabbergasted. Amazed, astonished, dazed, jarred, jolted, startled, surprised, in awe, in dismay, numb, paralyzed, petrified, stunned, stupefied, and just plain confused. Kari turned and looked at TK, who returned the gaze and his mouth fell open slightly. Which caused Kari to laugh, which made TK laugh.

"Soooo, do ya wanna walk around a bit? Ya know, to look around and get used to this place?"

"Sure."

_**MEAN WHILE BACK AT HOME!**_

"AHHHHHH! I don't BELIEVE THIS!" Tai screamed as he looked under Kari's bed. "She cant have just disappeared! I'll bet she somewhere with T-"

**RRRRIIIINNNG RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!**

"What!"

It seems Tai is not a very happy camper when his parents are out of town and he cant find his little sister anywhere.

"Hey Tai, is TK over there with Kari cause I cant find him anywhere. Mom went on a little trip with her boyfriend and TK is supposed to be staying with Dad and me, but he never came home from school."

**TWAS MATT!** (Sorry, its 3 a.m. and I am hyper!)

"Uh, I was about to call you and ask if you knew where Kari is cause she is not here….Oh my…WHAT IF THEY RAN AWAY AND ELOPED?"

"DUDE! Chill out! They're 13! Nearly 14, they wouldn't do something like that. Besides, that's crazy. They are Light and Hope; not Lust and Hormones. Sheesh, Tai! I really wonder about you sometimes…"

"You have a point, but…that still dosen't help us find them."

"Ok…Wait! I have an idea. Call a meeting at Izzy's house, quickly!"

"Wha-"

**CLICK!**

"Ok, so where are we again." Kari asked as they passed a corridor with weird writing on the wall.

"Not sure. Oh well. Wait! I know where we are, we're close to the dorms!"

"How do you know?"

"I got lost…"

TK sweatdropped and Kari laughed. She shook her head and then yawned.

" Well, I think I know where I am now, so I'm gonna go to bed. I guess I'll see you tomarrow?"

TK nodded and then, as she turned to leave, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back a little bit. She turned to look at him, curiosity filling her eyes. He smiled softly at her and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush slightly.

"G'night, Kari."

"Good night, TK"

* * *

Angel: OOOOOOOK! I finally got through and I wanted to say this; I LOVE YOU ALL!

Mica: she's tired….but she does truly love you all. She shall love you more if you review. And she might give you a cookie if you review!

Angel: Yes! Give me a good review and I shall give you a cookie! AHA!


End file.
